Conventionally, navigation devices have been known, which are equipped in movable bodies (e.g., automobiles, ships, airplanes) and create a route by being inputted with a departure location and a destination from a user. For example, the navigation devices equipped in automobiles are stored with maps, and based on these maps, it creates various kinds of routes according to a required time for travel and highway tolls, etc. JP2010-139515A discloses such kind of navigation device.
The navigation device in JP2010-139515A is stored with a map, and additionally, traffic congestion situation of each road for each time and date. When the user specifies a departure location and a destination, and the navigation device receives an instruction to create a route from the departure location to the destination, the navigation device calculates a required time for travel according to the traffic congestion situation, and displays it together with the route.
Moreover, the navigation device in JP2010-139515A is configured to accept time and date specification when creating the route. When the user specifies the time and date, the navigation device displays a required time for travel (and traffic congestion situation) on the route for the specified time and date.
However, in fact, there is a case where the road on the route is not passable because the road is under construction or too narrow for the size of the automobile (e.g., large-sized vehicle) equipped with the navigation device to pass, or the entry into the road is simply prohibited depending on the season. Particularly, in a case of performing navigation, many locations are not passable, such as, travel prohibited area, shallow water, frozen water, and yacht race venue, and also it is not rare that the unpassable locations change according to the time and season. In this regard, JP2010-139515A does not disclose about considering other aspects than the traffic congestion situation of the road.
Moreover, depending on the movable body and the traveling purpose, it is desired to move along the route scheduled by the user, and not the route proposed by the navigation device (e.g., when it is desired to perform navigation to efficiently bypass a plurality of fish reefs). In other words, it has been desired to provide a device for verifying whether a route scheduled by a user can be traveled, and not for creating a route by itself.